A Soldier's Christmas Gift
by hardrocker21
Summary: Christmas is coming, but Dave isn't in the spirit. Can a surprise by Marlene and the penguins cheer him up. Rating boosted to T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me and welcome to my holiday themed story. Darn those PC terms. Oh well what can you do?**

**So let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

More than a month had passed since the Blowhole incident and things were pretty much normal as always. Except that Dave was now always in an emotional funk. Given the fact that Christmas was coming soon only lowered Daves mood. All he did was swim and eat and mope. Marlene could swear she could hear him talk in his sleep. He usually talked about family, mostly involving his mother. Marlene couldn't help but take pity on Dave.

It was just a few days before Christmas and Marlene walked out of the cave and spotted Dave sitting on a rock on the shore of the pond. As he had been for nearly a month; Dave was moping. Marlene just quietly snuck up Dave and she quickly pushed off him the rock and into the cold pond.

"Wha-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING MARLENE!" Dave shouted from the water.

Marlene laughed her heart out and went down to the waters edge and helped Dave out of the water. Dave walked back to the cave in a huff. Marlene followed Dave into the cave and watched as Dave grabbed a towel and started drying himself off.

"Dave c'mon. It was just a joke. I'm sure you're alright," Marlene said to Dave.

Dave let out a sneeze and began shivering.

"I hate the cold," Dave said as he glared at Marlene.

Marlene's smile faded and she felt a guilt in her.

"I'm sorry Dave, but you've just been very miserable lately. Ever since we had that thing with Blowhole going on and we learned some things, you've just been very down. I'm just worried Dave," Marlene said in as calm a manner as possible.

Dave glared for another moment and then he sighed and lowered his gaze.

"It's alright Marlene. I just can't get that out of my head. I can't let go of the possibility that my mother could still be alive. It's all hard to believe," Dave said as he sat and placed his chin on paws.

Marlene sat down next to Dave and patted his back.

"Look Dave you know the guys can help you if you want it. We can all help you if you want it," Marlene said to Dave.

Dave sighed and stood up.

"I just miss my family Marlene. My dad, my sister, my mother. One of them I haven't seen for many years," Dave said and then walked out of the cave.

Marlene followed after him, but by the time she was out of the cave; Dave was already on the habitat wall and he jumped down from it and out of the otter habitat.

Marlene sighed and said, "Dave! Why do you have to make this so hard."

Marlene ran over top the wall and jumped to the top. She looked around and spotted Dave walking away. He had tears coming from his eyes again.

'Best to just leave him alone,' Marlene thought to herself.

She turned her attention to the penguin habitat and saw that the guys were training.

A wind blew and Marlene shivered. How could the guys master being out in the cold so much.

"Seriously how do those penguins do this, staying out in the cold?" Marlene asked herself.

Then a thought hit Marlene and to herself she said, "Of course. That could work. I just hope the guys will be willing to do this."

Marlene jumped off the wall and ran towards the penguin habitat.

**(Penguin HQ)**

"C'mon guys. Can't you do this for Dave?" Marlene asked the penguins.

"Negatory Marlene. Just can't just go around doing favors for everyone," Skipper argued back to Marlene.

"Skipper you've seen how miserable Dave has been lately. He really needs this," Marlene continued.

"Marlene we would love to help, but we are an elite force. We can't just go around and grant Christmas wishes," Kowalski argued.

Marlene sighed and said, "Guys, you protect the zoo on a daily business. Why can't you do something like this?"

Skipper shook his head and said, "That's different Marlene. We do that to help the zoo residents and protect them."

"Well you'd be helping Dave by doing this. C'mon he really needs this," Marlene said to Skipper.

"She has a point Skippa. Why can't we just-," Private said before being slapped in the back of the head by Rico.

"Sorry Marlene, but you can't convince me," Skipper said.

Marlene sighed and then said, "Well Skipper; I was hoping it wouldn't lead to this, but you've forced my hand."

Skipper looked Marlene suspiciously and asked, "What do mean Marlene?"

Marlene pulled Skipper away from the guys and to one of the corners of the HQ. She pulled some photos out of nowhere and the sight of them made Skipper gulp. They were pictures of him, dressed as a woman, with the dress and wig and everything, from one of his undercover operations.

"Where did you get those Marlene?" Skipper asked in a small panic.

Marlene smirked and said, "That's not important Skipper. What is important is what I'll do if you don't do this. It would be a shame if the whole zoo found out about this."

Skipper pondered this for a moment.

Skipper smirked and said, "Resorting to blackmail now are we? Well played Marlene. Alright we'll do this."

Marlene smile grew and she said, "I knew you'd see it MY way Skipper."

They went back over to the guys and Skipper turned to them.

"Well boys; thanks to some convincing on Marlene's part, I have decided to go ahead and do this special surprise for Dave. Kowalski you get things started. Private, Marlene you two are with me. We may have to do some convincing once we get to our destination. Rico you stay with Kowalski. We can't risk any destruction on this op," Skipper said tothe group.

Rico groaned and sat down in sadness.

"Everyone understand?" Skipper adressed the group.

Everyone in the room nodded and they all went to work.

**(Otter habitat. One hour later.)**

Dave walked into the otter cave and sat down on his bed. All he did was stare at the wall and think to himself. He heard a splash from outside and Marlene walked into the cave.

"Hey Dave. What are you doing?" Marlene asked.

Dave looked at Marlene and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well the guys need your help with something. Think you can come on over?" Marlene asked.

"What do they need help with?" Dave asked.

Marlene got a little nervous. She hadn't thought anything up to say in case Dave asked. But she did have a plan. One that she hoped Dave would buy.

"They didn't say. They only said that they need YOUR help. Can you come over and help?" Marlene said; hoping that Dave wouldn't be suspicious.

Dave sighed and got up from where he sat. Marlene sighed internally and then she and Dave walked out of the cave and out of the otter habitat.

'I hope you enjoy your surprise,' Marlene thought.

**Well that's chapter one folks.**

**The guys have a surprise for Dave. Can anyone guess what it is?**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here we go with chapter two guys. Here we find out what the big surprise is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Dave walked into the penguins HQ and saw the guys in there.

"Hey fellas," Dave said.

"Hey Dave," the guys answered back.

"So what do you guys need help with?" Dave asked.

"What?" said Skipper.

"Well Marlene said you guys needed help with something in here. So what do you need me to do?" Dave said while pointed at Marlene who was now sliding down the ladder into the HQ.

"Huh? Oh yes. That. It's nothing really. Kowalski just needs your help in his lab for minute is all. Why don't you go assist him?" Skipper said to Dave.

Dave nodded and walked to the door to Kowalski's lab.

Kowalski opened the door for Dave and said, "After you Dave."

Dave walked through the door and was shocked to see that the room was surprisingly dark. As Dave walked into the lab, something furry tackled Dave and knocked him back into the main HQ. On top of Dave was a light brown otter with light green eyes.

"Hey big brother," said the otter on top of Dave.

Dave's eyes went wide with surprise and then he said, "Sam? Oh my god. Sam it's you."

Sam helped Dave to his feet and they both pulled each other into a hug. They shared their embrace for a full minute before pulling apart from each other.

"Sam what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in St. Louis?" Dave asked.

Sam smiled and said, "Yes I am, but your friend Marlene and a couple of your penguin friends came to me and told me that you were feeling down. So I decided to come here to see you. You know, for Christmas."

Dave looked at Marlene and the guys and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Sam looked at Dave a little more and said, "And I didn't come alone either."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

Dave got his answer when something small jumped onto his back and yelled a cute little, "ROAR!"

Dave smiled and pulled the little miscriant off his back. He held a little brown otter pup with light green eyes in his paws.

"Danny. Oh my god it's good to see you little buddy," Dave said and gave his nephew a hug.

"Hello Unky Dave," Danny said in cute squeaky voice.

Dave laughed and said, "A talker now are we?"

"Yep. But he's not very good yet," Sam said as she walked over to Dave and took Danny from his arms.

Danny snuggled up to his mother as she held him.

Marlene walked over to Dave and asked, "So what do you think Dave? How was this surprise?"

Dave smiled and said, "I love it Marlene. You guys actually brought them here? How'd you pull that off?"

"My transporter device. The same device that sent you to Jasper Park that one time," Kowalski explained.

Dave smacked his forehead and said, "Now I should have thought of that. How does that thing even work anyway."

"It's very simple Dave. Here let me explain," Kowalski began.

Sam and Marlene rolled their eyes and walked away from Kowalski, Dave, and Skipper who were gathered around each other. They didn't want to be involved in the scientific disscusion. Instead they walked to the nearby table where Private and Rico were already sitting and sat with them.

"Hello. My name is Sam," Sam introduced herself to them.

"Hello Sam. You already know me. We met a little while ago in St. Louis rememba?" Private said.

Sam smiled and nodded and turned to Rico.

"So who are you?" she asked.

"That's Rico. He's not much of a talker," Marlene said.

"Really? That's too bad," Sam said.

Rico nodded and upchuked a lit stick of dynamite and offered it to her.

"Rico no. Put that out," Skipper called from the other side of the room.

Rico groaned and doused the fuse and then he reswallowed the stick.

"So what are the sleeping arangements around here?" asked Sam as Dave, Skipper, and Kowalski walked back over.

They all thought for a moment and they realized that they had not thought up any sleeping arrangments.

"That is a very good question. What can we do?" Skipper asked.

"Well Sam and Danny need to stay over at the otter habitat, because it's too dangerous for them here. So there won't be any room for me over there," Dave said.

"Well maybe we can set a cot in here so that Dave can have a place to sleep. The HQ is as good a place as any," Private said.

Skipper thought for a moment and figured that Private was right.

"Guess we have to. Alright Dave will sleep here at night. Sam, Danny, and Marlene will stay at the otter habitat. Any objections?" Skipper said.

"No one spoke up with any objections.

"Then it's settled. Rico get us a cot please," Skipper ordered.

Rico shook his head and grunted, "Don't have one."

Skipper facepalmed and said, "I meant out of storage. Not everything I ask for has to come out of you."

"Oh. Heh heh. Sorry," Rico grunted and then he waddled off to get a cot.

"Wait a second. Won't Alice get suspicious if she sees extra otters over there," Marlene pointed out.

"Already taken care of Marlene. As far as Alice will know they are from the Bronx Zoo. As soon as she figures out the truth, Sam and Danny will be back home in St. Louis," Kowalski explained.

"Alright. So can we please leave this place already? I want to see the rest of the zoo," Sam said in excitment.

Private stood from his seat and said, "That sounds like a great idea. We can give you a tour."

"That does sound good. C'mon let's show you around," Marlene said and then led Sam out of the HQ with Private following.

Danny who was still in Sam's arms looked up at her and asked, "Mommy where are we going?"

Sam looked down at Danny and said, "We're just going to go meet some of Uncle Dave's friends sweetie."

She then bent down and kissed Danny on his little pink nose.

"Alright first stop is the badger habitat," Marlene announced.

**Well that's the surprise.**

**Next Sam and Danny get a tour of the zoo.**

**If you guys want to see anything special go down during the tour I am now taking suggestions.**

**And once again guys please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the suggestions guys. I loved them all. I'll try to use all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene, Private, Sam, and Danny all entered the badger habitat and looked around.

"Um, shouldn't there be badgers in here?" asked Sam.

"They must be in their cave. Let's go on in," Marlene said.

The group approached the badger cave, which Becky and Stacey had expanded into something bigger since their arrival, and saw the girls listening to their party music.

"Hey girls," Marlene called over to them.

"We have visitas," Private finished.

"Hey Marlene. Hey Private," Becky called out.

"Who's your friend?" Stacey asked.

"Oh this is Sam. She's Dave's sister," Marlene introduced.

"Sam I'm Becky," Becky said grabbing Sam's paw.

"And I'm Stacey," Stacey said doing the same.

Becky looked at the ground and spotted little Danny.

"And who's this little guy?" she asked.

Sam looked down and saw Danny clinging to her own leg.

"Oh, this is my son. Danny," Sam answered.

"Oh my gosh. He's soooo cute," Becky said.

"Can I hold him? Please," Stacey asked.

Sam looked down at Danny and said, "Just be very careful with him. He scares easy."

Stacey nodded and Sam bent down, picked Danny up, and handed him to Stacey.

"Oh my gosh he looks just like you. You fur is the same shade of brown and the eyes are just like yours," Becky said.

The group converesed for a few minutes with Danny being passed between Becky and Stacey. After a little while the tour group decided to move on.

"Well girls it's been fun, but we still have to show Sam and Danny around the zoo," Marlene said.

Becky sighed and handed Danny back to Sam.

"Ok. But we'll see you again. Right Sam?" Stacey asked.

Sam nodded and said, "I'm going to be here until after Christmas."

Becky and Stacey squealed in excitment and watched as the group left.

**(Some time later)**

The group continued their way around the zoo.

They visited Burt's habitat after Becky and Stacey's habitat. While they were there, Danny would climb to the top Burt's head and slide down his trunk. Burt didn't mind. He thought it was cute. But at one point Danny fell off of Burt's head and fell towards the ground. Burt caught him, but Sam scolded Danny and put an end to the trunk slide.

After that they went to the baboon habitat. Darla acted nice towards Sam. She even showed off some of her backwoods magic to Sam and Danny.

After that they went to the chimp habitat and then to Roger's habitat. They skipped Roy, Bada and Bing, Joey, and Lenord the koala.

After a while they passed by the lemur habitat.

"Wait. What about these guys?" Sam asked.

Marlene looked at the lemur habitat and said, "We can come back later. I just don't want to see Julien is all."

"Don't you mean you don't want him to see you Marlene?" Private asked.

Marlene groaned and glared at Private.

"Private. Not everyone needs to know about Julien and his thing for me," Marlene growled.

Private shrank away and said, "Oh. Sorry Marlene."

Sam was confused and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Forget it was even mentioned," Marlene said real fast.

"Ah-hah I knew I heard you," came a certain king's voice.

The group looked up and saw Julien standing on the habitat's wall.

"Oh no. Hi Julien," Marlene said as Julien jumped down from the wall.

"Well hello Marlene. What brings you to my kingdom?" Julien said to Marlene.

"Nothing just showing Dave's sista around," Private answered and pointed to Sam.

Julien looked at Sam and a love lorn look came over his face.

"Oh I see. And tell me who is this Dave's sister?" Julien asked and walked over to Sam and took her paw.

"Um my name is Sam," Sam answered.

"Ah I see. So tell me Sam," Julien said then coiled his tail around Sam's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you love music?" Juien said while running his finger across Sam's cheek.

Danny tugged on Sam's paw and asked, "Mommy, what is that man doing to you?"

Julien pulled away from Sam and went, "Mommy?"

Sam nodded and picked Danny back up.

"Well um... Julien. This is my son. Danny," Sam explained.

"Oh. You have a son. Heh-he. Sorry," Julien said and backed away awkwardly.

Julien then turned his attention back to Marlene and said, "What about you Marlene? Do you love music?"

Marlene walked away from Julien and said, "Yes Julien I like music. You know that."

Marlene walked away from the lemur habitat quickly with the others following.

"I shall have you yet my queen," Julien called back as the others left.

**(Later that night)**

After the zoo tour was done, Private went back to the penguin HQ and Marlene, Sam, and Danny went back to the otter habitat.

The otters slipped into the habitat and shortly after, the zoo staff went from habitat to habitat and distributed their food. Marlene gathered the fish and brought set them on a table in the cave. Danny reached for a fish only for Sam to give his paw a little smack.

"Not yet Danny. Wait until Miss Marlene says it's okay," Sam scolded Danny.

"It's okay Sam. If he's hungry, he can go ahead and eat," Marlene said.

With that Danny reached for a fish and began chewing on it. Before long Danny was practically wrestling with the fish, trying to pull the meat apart. His teeth had grown in, but it was still hard for him to get pull his food apart. Marlene and Sam just laughed as Danny tried his hardest. In the end he managed to pull a piece off and eat and then it got easier for him to get his food apart.

So the three otters ate and by the end of the meal they were all dead tired.

Marlene yawned and said, "Well I think it's time for bed."

Sam nodded and she carried Danny over to Dave's bed. She set Danny down on the bed and realized something.

"Oh crap. I forgot my bag back at the penguins place. Marlene can you watch Danny while I go get my things please?" Sam asked Marlene.

Marlene nodded and Sam ran off.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Dave sat with the guys at the Penguin HQ eating fish with them. Sam came running into the HQ and grabbed a backpack that was sitting in the corner.

"Whoa Sam. What's the hurry?" Dave asked.

Sam looked at Dave and said, "Sorry Dave. I just came to get my things that I brought."

Skipper looked at Sam suspiciously and asked, "You brought that here? What's in the bag Sam?"

Sam was taken aback and said, "Nothing that concerns you. Just some personal stuff."

Skipper got up from the table and said, "Well we can't be sure. Rico procure that bag."

Rico nodded and waddled over to Sam and reached for the bag, but Sam pulled away.

"No guys. This is my stuff, not yours. Just leave it alone," Sam said and then dashed for the fishbowl and out the HQ.

Dave looked at Skipper in shock and said, "What was that about? Dude she's my sister, not a spy."

Skipper sighed and said, "Sorry Dave. That's just how I am. It's a reflex."

Dave sighed and said, "Let's hope you didn't make her too mad. I'll talk to her tomorrow and see if she's alright."

Skipper nodded and he and Dave went back to their meal.

**(Otter habitat)**

Sam walked back into the otter cave and saw that Danny was lying on Dave's bed trying to fall asleep. Marlene was sitting on her bed waitning for Sam.

Marlene saw Sam and could see the anger in her eyes.

"Are you alright Sam?" Marlene asked.

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah. It's just that Skipper penguin. I went to get my bag and he starts questioning me about it. It got on my nerves."

Marlene rolled her eyes and said, "That's just Skipper. He does that to pretty much everyone. Don't let it get to you okay."

Sam nodded and she walked over to Danny.

"Hey sweetie. Look what mommy has," Sam said and reached into the backpack she brought.

"Look who I have," Sam said and then she pulled out a little stuffed otter doll.

Danny giggled and grabbed the doll from his mothers paw. He cuddled the doll and lied down grasping the doll. Marlene and Sam just giggled as Danny fell asleep.

Sam looked at Marlene and said, "He can't sleep without Mr. Chips."

Marlene giggled and said, "Now that's just cute."

Sam nodded in agreement. Sam lied down on the bed next to Danny. She wrapped her arm around Danny and she fell fast asleep. Marlene smiled and she turned off the light.

**There's chapter three guys.**

**If your suggestion wasn't used in this chapter it will be used in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Remeber guys. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the reviews guys. Here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Otter Habitat. December 23rd.)**

Marlene woke up to see Danny was lying on Dave's bed all by his lonesome. Sam was not in the cave.

"Sam?" Marlene whispered. "Sam?"

Marlene heard a splash come from outside and a moment later Sam came walking back into the cave. Her fur was still a little wet. Obviously she had been out swimming.

"Were you just out there swimming? In this cold weather?" Marlene asked.

Sam looked at Marlene and said, "Yes I was. I don't know about you, but I like cold water. It always feels good when I get out."

"Mommy," they heard Danny call out as he started waking up.

Sam walked over to Danny and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to go see uncle Dave for a few minutes Danny. I'd take you with me, but it's too cold for you out there right now. Miss Marlene here is going to keep an eye on you until I get back. Understand?" Sam said to Danny who nodded his head.

"Anything I should know about him?" Marlene asked.

Sam shook her head and said, "No. Just that he scares easily."

Marlene nodded and Sam walked out of the cave and out of the habitat.

Snow was falling now and was starting to accumulate.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Dave and the penguins were all sitting in the HQ eating some breakfast fish. They had the weather on and they were calling for more snow.

"Well guys it looks like we're going to have a white christmas this year after all," Dave said.

"YAY! WHITE CHRISTMAS!" Private yelled in excitement.

Skipper merely smiled and patted Private on the top of the head.

The fishbowl entrance opened and Sam came climbing down the ladder and walked over to Dave.

"Hey bro," Sam said and hugged Dave.

"Hey sis," Dave said and returned the hug.

Sam pulled away from the hug, turned to the penguins and said, "Hey Kowalski, Rico, Private."

She then glared at Skipper and said, "Skipper."

Skipper sighed and said, "I'm sorry about last night OK. I can't help but be suspicious of anyone who comes into our HQ. Better safe than sorry. Alright?"

Sam nodded and said, "At least you apologized."

"So what's up Sam? Need something?" Dave asked.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you and any of your friends would like to go caroling tonight. After meeting a few of your friends I asked them if they wanted to. So far only Marlene, Becky, Stacey, and Mason have agreed. What do you guys say?" Sam asked.

Dave nodded and said, "Yes of course I would. What about you guys?"

Three of the penguins got excited, but Skipper shook his head and said, "I don't do caroling."

Skipper then looked his men who now looked dissapointed.

Skipper sighed and said, "But the men are off tonight. They can go if they want to."

The other penguins suddenly brightened up and they clapped.

Sam smiled and said, "Alright. Let's meet up at the otter habitat at seven tonight. Now come on Dave. The zoo opens soon and we have to be back at the habitat before then."

Dave nodded and he left the HQ with Sam.

Skipper turned to his men and said, "Leave authorized for tonight men. Hope you enjoy caroling."

The three nodded and got excited.

Skipper chuckled and said, "You knuckleheads."

**(Later)**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The visitors came and left. The snow fell. Some people were actually happy upon seeing Sam and Danny thinking it was sweet seeing a baby otter and it's mother.

At about six that night the zoo workers distributed the food and the animals ate their meals. Before long seven o'clock came and the penguins, badgers, and Mason arrived at the otter habitat.

The penguins entered first. The first thing that Private saw was little Danny all curled up into a ball and taking a nap.

Becky and Stacey who entered right behind Private saw Danny as well and all three of them "awwed" at the sight.

"Ohh Sam, he's simply too cute," Private said happily.

Becky and Stacey walked ip behind Private and they just watched as Danny slowly woke up. When he opened his eyes he saw the badgers and penguin standing above him.

He shrank away in fear and called out, "MOMMY!"

Sam looked in Danny's direction and walked over to him. She picked him up and turned to the badgers and penguin.

"Sorry about that guys. Danny just scares easily. I think it has to do when I woke up screaming from a nightmare sometime ago. Loud noises and strangers scare him the most," Sam said to the three.

Private and the badgers sighed in relief knowing that it wasn't something too serious.

Kowalski suddenly grew a little impatient and said, "Can we get going now please? I want to start caroling."

Rico grunted in agreement and started laughing in glee. He upchucked some candles and wanted to light them.

"Yes I too would like to get started. I always enjoy going caroling at this time of the year," Mason said in agreement.

Dave sighed and said, "Just hang on a few minutes guys. We need to make sure Danny stays warm while we are out there. The one thing he doesn't need is a cold."

Sam nodded in a agree and carefully wrapped a little scarf around Danny's neck, making sure it was loose, and she even added a little stocking cap to his head. Since she was going to carry him and hold him close she wasn't worried about his body freezing.

"Aww. He looks even more adorable now," Stacey squealed with Becky and Private nodding in agreement.

"Yes he does," Marlene cooed in agreement and patted Danny's little head.

"Okay so Danny is all set now. CAN WE PLEASE GO CAROLING NOW?" Kowalski asked in anticipation.

"Yes let us go do the caroling. Uh, what exactly is this caroling?" asked the annoying lemur king who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? Where did he?" Kowalski tried to ask, but Julien was already going out the door.

"Get the loads out. There is caroling to be done," Julien called back.

Everyone sighed and began walking out one by one.

Sam stopped Dave for a moment and said, "Thanks for agreeing to this Dave. I'm sure it'll get you into the christmas spirit."

Dave smiled and then he, Sam, and Danny followed the others.

**Not very long, but the next chapter should be better.**

**Next the animals go caroling. **

**Remember to read and review guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Carolers)**

The group of animals first stop was at Joey's habitat.

"Okay first stop for the night," Marlene said.

Dave looked a little uneasy and said, " Marlene are you sure you want to begin here? This is Joey's place."

Marlene nodded and said, "He's always being a grump. Maybe he could us a little Christmas spirit."

Sam nodded and said, "Let's begin with 'Joy to the World.'"

Marlene nodded.

The group all cleared their throats and they began.

_Joy to the world  
>The lord has come<br>Let Earth recieve her king  
>Let every hea-<em>

The group was cut off when a hay bale was thrown over the wall of Joey's habitat and landed right in the middle of the group.

"Oy cut off that racket. Joey don't like caroling," they heard Joey yell.

The group just stood back up and walked away from Joey's habitat. All of them grumbling in anger.

They went to the flamingo habitat next and they began singing there.

"Alright, let's try this again," Marlene said.

_Silent night, holy night  
>All is calm, all is bright<br>Round yon vir-_

Some rocks were flung over the wall and began pelting the group. They immediatly stopped their singing.

"Shut up babies. Christmas caroling is annoying," they heard Pinky yelling.

Sam groaned and said, "Nevermind. Let's try somewhere else."

They walked over to the chimp habitat next.

"Maybe Phil will like to hear some caroling," Mason said.

They approached, but noticed one thing. Phil was not in the habitat.

"I say, where is Phil?" asked Mason.

**(Penguin HQ)**

There was a knock at the steel door to the penguin HQ. Skipper walked over and opened it up. Standing there was Phil.

"Good timing simian. Come on in," Skipper said to Phil.

Phil walked in and signed something to Skipper.

"I don't understand sign language simian. I'll just asked yes or no questions. Understand?"

Phil nodded.

Skipper smirked and said, "Good. Now all I need you to do is write a few things. Can you handle that?"

Phil nodded and Skipper said, "Good. Now let's get started."

**(Back with the carolers)**

Dave shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh well. Let's just move on."

Kowalski sighed sadly and said, "Caroling has been a disaster so far."

Becky and Stacey patted his back in reassurance.

They all went to the baboon habitat next and the first thing they noticed was that the baboons were playing THEIR music.

"They're playing their own music. They don't want to hear us," Dave said.

"Agreed let's just go sing somewhere else," Kowalski said and he and Dave walked away and went elsewhere.

"Guys come on. We should at least give it a try," Marlene called back to them, but the guys were already long gone.

Sam sighed and said, "Let's just sing please."

Everyone in the group inhaled and were about to begin, when they were suddenly levitated off the groud. It took a moment for them to realize they were now trapped in an energy bubble. They looked down and saw Darla and her girls glaring up at them.

"No Christmas caroling. No Christmas music of any kind for me. Understood?" Darla said to them.

The group all nodded their heads and Marlene asked, "Can you get us down from here please?"

Darla looked at her and said, "Sorry sugar, but that energy bubble disapates on it's own. It will disappear in about twenty minutes. Look on the bright side, at least you'll have a soft landing."

They all looked down and saw a large pile of snow underneath them.

"That is going to be cold," Private said.

"What? The king doesn't deserve such humiliation," Julien cried out.

Sam looked at Julein and said, "Julien please get over yourself."

**(Later)**

The twenty minutes passed and then the energy bubble disapated and the group fell into the pile of snow below. They each climbed out covered in white and a few of them began sneezing.

"Oh dear. That was rather unpleasent," Mason said.

Sam pulled Danny out of the snow and he began sneezing.

"Oh Danny. Please don't get sick on me," Sam said to him.

"He'll be alright Sam. Don't worry so much," Marlene tried to assure her.

"I do worry Marlene. I'm a mother and mothers worry alright. I don't need my son getting sick," Sam snapped back.

While Sam was busy talking with Marlene, Danny decided he didn't want to hear his mother getting angry and he began to walk away and look around some more. No one saw him leave the group. He wandered away from everyone and started walking towards the reptile house.

He looked at the tall brick buliding. He remembered the reptile house at the St. Louis zoo looking bigger and more elaborate. But he liked a lot of the reptiles that lived there, so he wanted to meet the ones here too.

As he approached the door to the reptile house he saw a frozen block of ice on the ground. He walked over and saw a frog inside. The poor guy inside looked frightened and Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Oh you poor froggy. Don't worry, I'll get you out of there," Danny said.

He walked over to the door to the reptile house, but it was too heavy for him to open. Moreover he couldn't even reach the door knob. He began looking around and spotted a hole in the wall. It was small, but it was just big enough to slide the frozen block in. Carfeully Danny pushed the block of ice over to the hole and even though it took a little effort, he managed to push the block of ice through the hole and into the building. Unfortunatly he scraped his arm against a jagged remain of a brick and he cut his arm. Blood began oozing out of the cut.

"OW! That hurt," Danny cried out.

Danny began grasping his arm, but then he remembered the frog in the ice block he had to help. So he ignored the pain in his arm and pushed the block away from the hole and deeper into the reptile house. They reached a very warm spot right in front of the empty boa constrictor exhibit and then the block of ice began to melt. After a few minutes the block was partly melted and the frogs head was thawed out.

"Hey, what the... how did I get back into the reptile house?" the frog cried out.

"I helped you back in here," Danny said to the still mostly frozen frog.

The frog looked at Danny and said, "YOU helped ME?"

Danny nodded his head.

The frog panted a little and said, "Wow. That's the second nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thanks kid. It was way too cold out there. I was just trying to get some cotton candy, but I guess I froze. Hey wait a minute. Since when did we have little otters here?"

"Me and my mommy are visiting my uncle Dave," Danny said.

"Oh you're one of Dave's relatives. Well kid it's good to meet ya. The names Barry," Barry the poison dart frog said.

"I'm Danny," Danny said and hugged the block of ice that Barry was still trapped in.

"Whoa kid, I'm not the hugging type," Barry said.

"I don't care. You're one the nicest reptiles I have ever seen," Danny said back.

Barry smiled and said, "I'm an amphibian kid. But thanks anyway."

**(Back with the group)**

"So is everyone alright?" Marlene asked.

Everyone nodded and told her that they were alright.

A moment later Dave and Kowalski returned and looked at the group.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Dave.

"Darla's backwoods magic dumped us in the snow. It was really cold," Private said.

"Private. I've already told you before that there is no such thing as magic," Kowalski said.

Rico glared at Kowalski and grunted, "You have no idea."

"Well our caroling went well. Roger, Bada and Bing didn't have a problem. Though Bada and Bing did throw bananas at us on the third song," Dave said.

"Lucky you," Becky said.

Stacey looked around and asked, "Um guys. Where's Danny at?"

Everyone, except Julien, looked around and panic began to rise.

"Oh shit. Danny? SHIT! DANNY?" Sam called out.

"Oh my god. Where did he go?" Dave asked.

"SAM! Watch your language. Private's present," Kowalski said and pointed at Private.

"Eh I'm bored. I'm going back to my kingdom," Julien said.

Before Julien could leave, Marlene grabbed Julien's shoulder.

"Look Julien. We need all the help we can get here. Danny is missing and we need to find him. It's too cold for him to be by himself. If you help us I'll make it worth your while," Marlene said.

Julien crossed his arms and said, "And what will you give me Marlene?"

Marlene grimaced and said, "If you help us, I'll give you a kiss."

Julien immediatly perked up and said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let us go find this Danny."

Julien ran off in one random direction and Marlene smirked.

Sam looked at Marlene and asked, "Are you seriously going to kiss him?"

Marlene looked back at Sam and said, "I said I'd give him a kiss. I didn't say what kind of kiss."

Dave caught on and said, "Good one Marlene. Alright everyone let's split up and start looking."

Everyone nodded and split up to begin the search.

**(Penguin HQ)**

"Are you sure you spelled this all right simian?" Skipper asked Phil.

Phil nodded and Skipper smirked.

"I think Dave is going to enjoy this next surprise," Skipper said and patted string tied box that sat on the table with a letter tied to it.

**There is chapter five guys.**

**I would like to thank 13thsense for the idea with Barry.**

**What special surprise does Skipper have planned for Dave and what will happen when the group finds Danny.**

**Please read and review folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here is chapter 6.**

**Just so you guys know, I am going to torture Private a little bit later on in this chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Sam and Dave)**

Sam was just frantic. Her son was missing and she couldn't find him. Dave was trying to give her some support, but it didn't calm her down any.

"Sam it's alright. We'll find him. He couldn't have gone far," Dave said trying to comfort Sam.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I can't help it Dave. My son is lost in this zoo some where and I can't find him. He could be cold or sick or worse. He's still just a baby, Dave. He can't live out in this."

Dave knew that she was right and knew that it was her position as a mother to worry.

"It'll be alright Sam. Look, we'll just keep searching around here. I'm sure he's fine. He has to be in the zoo somewhere," Dave said.

Kowalski came sliding up and said, "Or at the very least we'll recover his body."

Kowalski's words made Sam cry even harder.

Dave looked at Kowalski and said, "Thanks a lot Kowalski. Now she's hurt even worse."

Kowaslki shrank away some and said, "Oh. Sorry about that. I'm sure he's just fine."

Kowalski slid away and Dave and Sam kept walking around.

All around they could hear the others calling out, "DANNY!"

"He has to be around somewhere. He has to," Sam whispered in despair.

Dave looked at Sam and thought to himself, 'I hope he's here.'

**(Reptile House)**

By now most of Barry's body was now thawed out. One of his legs was still stuck in the ice though. Luckily for Barry, the warm air from the heating ducts was slowly taking care of that.

Barry looked at Danny and said, "Thanks kid. You may have just saved my life. If it weren't for you I'd still be stuck outside."

Danny smiled and walked over to Barry. Danny then spread out his arms and walked closer to Barry.

"Whoa whoa kid stop. I already told you I'm not the hugging type," Barry said in a panic.

Danny lowered his arms and asked, "But why? Don't you like hugs?"

Barry looked at Danny and said, "Oh no, I do like hugs kid. But if you touch me without some protection **(Keep a clean mind folks)** you will get very sick."

Danny looked confused and saked, "Why would I get sick from you? Are you sick?"

Barry shook his head.

"I'm fine kid. It's just that-," Barry began, but was interrupted when the door to the reptile house burst open.

"DANNY ARE YOU IN-," said Marlene who was standing in the doorway.

She saw Danny and scurried over to him.

"Danny no! Don't touch him," Marlene yelled.

She got over to Danny and pulled him away from Barry. Barry's face fell as Danny was pulled away.

"What's wrong Miss Marlene. Is something wrong with Barry?" Danny asked.

"Well kid, you see I-," Barry began, but was cut off by Marlene.

"He's a Poison Dart Frog Danny. You touch him and you'll get sick," Marlene said to Danny.

Danny's eyes went wide and said, "That's sad. He can't be hugged."

Barry looked back up at Danny and said, "It's okay kid. Thanks to one of the penguins I got to feel a hug for the first time shortly after I arrived."

"Yeah after you terrorized the zoo. Do you have any idea how scared many of us were of getting sick by you?" Marlene asked Barry angrily.

Barry sighed and said, "Lady would you please get over that? That was well over a year ago. Besides it wasn't the worst thing to ever happen here."

Barry pulled on his still stuck leg and managed to pull it out of the ice.

"Ah finally. Thanks kid for getting me back in the reptile house. If it weren't for you I would still be stuck or worse," Barry said to Danny with a smile which Danny returned.

Marlene grabbed Danny's paw and said, "Okay Danny it's time to go. Your mother is worried sick about you."

Danny nodded and walked out with Marlene.

"Thanks again kid. Come back anytime," Barry called back to Danny before the door closed.

**(Otter Habitat)**

The group met back at the otter habitat after searching the whole zoo.

"No sign of Danny in any of the western habitats," Private said.

"Nor in the eastern habitats," Becky and Stacey said together.

"Couldn't find him in the concession area," Dave said.

"Or zoo office," Rico grunted.

"He's not in my kingdom," Julien said arogantly which got him numerous glares.

"He's not at the zoo clinic," Mason said.

Sam looked at Mason and said, "Oh he would steer clear of a place like that. He hates going to the vet. What kid doesn't?"

"We sure don't," Kowalski said while pointing to himself and the other penguins.

"Oh Danny where are you?" Sam asked out loud.

"He's right here," came Marlene's voice from the cave entrance.

They all looked and there stood Marlene with Danny right beside her. She let go of Danny's paw and Danny ran towards Sam and jumped into her arms.

"Oh Danny. Why did you run off like that young man?" Sam asked angrily.

Danny shrank away and said, "Sorry mommy, but I was bored and I wanted to see the rest of where uncle Dave lived."

Sam continued her angry glare and said, "You know better than to run off like that. We are going to have a long talk about this tomorrow morning young man. But for now it's almost time for bed."

"She's right. It is getting rather late. I think we should all go back to our habitats and turn in for the night," Mason said.

"Right. Night everyone," Kowalski said and he, the other penguins, and Dave went back to the penguin HQ.

Becky, Stacey, and Mason all left as well.

Sam sat down on Dave's bed and said, "Well caroling was a disaster."

Marlene nodded and said, "Who knew people didn't like carolers?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing. I'm never going caroling again."

"Same here."

**(Penguin HQ)**

Phil walked out of the Penguin HQ through the 'Private's First Prize' door.

"Good work. I owe you one simian," Skipper said to Phil and Phil signed back.

Skipper closed the door and he took the notes that Phil had written and placed them in one of his personal drawers. The package he hid under the pillow in his bunk. A moment later the fishbowl entrance opened and down slid the other penguins and Dave.

Skipper quickly turned to the men and asked, "Hey boys. How was caroling?"

Private sighed and said, "A disastah Skippa. No one wanted to hear our singing."

"I should have known. Statistics have shown that people hate carolers," Kowalski said.

Rico just grunted.

Skipper looked at his men and Dave and said, "Well cheer up boys I have an idea. Let's all stay up late tonight and watch some Christmas specials."

Everyone perked up and they all went towards the TV.

"Now since Dave is the guest, I think it would be fair to let him choose the special," Skipper told his men and handed Dave the remote.

Dave gladly took the remote and began flipping channels. For many of the channels there was nothing good on. But then he landed on one channel and he smiled.

"All right. The Family Guy christmas special is on," Dave said.

Private looked confused and asked, "Family Guy christmas specail? That show has a christmas special?"

Dave smiled and said, "Yep. I can honestly say it is the greatest Christmas special ever."

**(A.N. I really do mean that.)**

Private smiled and said, "Oh goodie. Let's watch."

Dave and Rico looked at each other and snickered.

"Alright then Private. Enjoy," Skipper said with a smirk on his face.

**(one hour later)**

Private was all curled up into a ball and whimpering.

"That was disturbing," Private said.

"Oh buck up young Private. It was just a show. A cartoon. It wasn't real. Besides we've actually met the big guy. You know he's not really like that," Skipper said.

Private looked at Skipper and said, "Y-yo-you're right Skippa. Can we please watch something else now?"

Skipper nodded and said, "Of course we can Private. Kowalski."

Kowalski waddled over to a drawer and pulled out a VHS tape.

"Just arrived this morning Skipper. Oh those weeks of waiting are about to pay off," Kowalski said in excitment.

"What is that?" asked Private.

"Oh just a movie we ordered a few weeks ago Private. A rare one too," Skipper answered.

Dave stood up excited and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Kowalski nodded and said, "Yes it is Dave. I just can't believe that we had to settle for a VHS copy and not a DVD."

"Hey better than nothing," Rico grunted.

"Right, take what you can get. So put her in Kowalski," Skipper said.

Kowalski nodded and put the movie in.

"So what are we watching?" asked Private.

Skipper smiled and said, "You'll see."

The movie started on a black screen and then the sound of a child singing began.

_Santa's watching, Santa's waiting  
>Christmas Eve is slowly fading.<em>

Private smiled and it widened when the image of a wreath was coming towards the screen with the words 'Silent Night' above it.

_Can you hear him in the night  
>Close the door, turn out the light<em>

As soon as the wreath reached the screen there came a splash of blood underneath the wreath and up came the words 'Deadly Night' under the wreath. The movies entire name was shown as 'Silent Night Deadly Night.'

**(A.N. Yes that is a real movie.)**

Private screamed and Skipper said, "Oh calm down Private. It's just a horror movie. Just give it a chance. You might like it."

Private whimpered some more and said, "Alright Skippa. I'll try."

**(An hour and a half later.)**

Private was huddled in his bunk.

"That was a scary movie," Private said.

"One of the best. Night everyone," Dave said.

"Night Dave. And Private, it was just a movie. You'll be fine," Skipper said to Private.

Private continued to whimper a little bit and Dave got a little concerned.

"Oh he'll be alright Dave. He always gets like this after watching a horror movie," Skipper said to Dave.

Dave nodded and he fell fast asleep.

**(Later that night)**

Skipper quietly slipped out of the HQ and belly slid towards the zoo gate. He carried with him the string tied package and one letter.

He looked down at the package and said, "For you Dave. May this be a good surprise."

He then walked out of the zoo and hijacked the first car that he could.

**Poor Private. He just can't handle a good scary movie.**

**Next is Christmas eve and what does Skipper have planned for Dave.**

**Remeber to read and review folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the delay guys. My computer had a virus and we had to get it fixed. I'll be working a little faster to get my story done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(The apartment of Roy Perkins)**

In an apartment building in the middle of manhatten, there came a knock on one man's door. The owner of the apartment, Roy Perkins, opened his eyes and he looked at the time.

"What the? Hey, it's 2:30 in the fucking morning. Who the hell would come here at 2:30 in the morning?" Roy said angrily and got up from his bed.

He turned on his bedroom light and walked into the hall and then he walked into the living room. He turned the living room light on and walked over to his front door. He looked through the peephole, but saw nobody outside. Cautiously he removed the chain from the door and slowly opened the door up. He looked down the left side of the hall and then down the right. Nobody was in the hall. He scratched his dark grey beard that he hadn't shaved off in weeks. What was going on here? Who had knocked?

He was about to close the door when his foot touched something on the floor. He looked down and he saw a box sitting on the ground. It was tied with string and an envelope was tied to the box. He bent down and picked the box up off the ground. He removed the envelope which easily slid off the box. He looked at the envelope and it read 'Please read'. The box itself said 'Don't open till christmas.' He opened the envelope and pulled a sheet of paper out. He unfolded it and began reading the paper.

Dear Mr. Perkins

If you are reading this, then you must head to The Central Park Zoo on the evening of December 25th. When you arrive you will recieve another envelope with further instructions. You can trust me or not, but if you do; you will be answered a serious question. If you wish to knowthe truth of your children you must come. Trust me or not, the choice is yours. I won't blame you if you don't come.

Signed,  
>A friend.<p>

Roy thought hard about what the letter had told him. Could it be true? The truth about Samantha and David? He didn't know what to believe or whether he should believe the letter or not. He looked at the clock at saw that it was a quarter to three. He decided that whatever this was about, it could wait until morning. He just closed the apartment door, turned out the lights and returned to bed.

**(Central Park Zoo. Penguin HQ. December 24th.)**

Dave was the first to wake up that morning. He looked at the penguins and was at least glad that Private had stopped cowering and had eventually fallen asleep. Rico was still snoring and as he snored he kept yelling out, "Punish" and then he would chuckle like the maniac he was. Kowalski was just snoring as he usually did. And Skipper was just sleeping soundly.

Dave shook his head tiredly and stood up from his cot. He walked over to the penguins fridge and grabbed some fish and a juice box. He stuck a straw into the box and began drinking down the juice and took a bite of fish. Oh what he wouldn't give for a sip of coffee right now, but he would have to wait for the guys to wake first.

Private was the first penguin to wake up. Rico woke up shortly after and then Kowalski. But Skipper was still asleep. The other penguins and Dave all looked at Skipper and gave each other puzzled expressions.

"Umm... shouldn't Skippa be awake by now?" asked Private.

Kowalski looked at the the clock that read 6:30 A.M.

"Yes. He should have been awake an hour and a half ago. Normally he wakes up first and then wakes the rest of us. Why is he still asleep?" Kowalski asked himself.

"I don't know," grunted Rico.

Dave looked at Skipper and said, "Maybe he overtrained yesterday. I saw how hard you guys were working yesterday."

It was true that the guys had overexurted themselves the day before. Since three of the guys were going to go caroling that night, they had trained extra hard during the day. Not even Skipper could handle all that extra work.

Dave shrugged his shoulders, finished his juice box, and said, "Who knows guys? I'm going to head over to the otter habitat early. I'll see you fellas later."

The guys waved good-bye to Dave as he climbed out of the HQ through the fishbowl entrance. The guys turned back to Skipper as they heard him yawn and get out of his bunk. He opened his eyes and saw his men staring at him.

"What? What's going on boys?" Skipper asked.

"Nothing Skippa," said Private.

Rico and Kowalski just whistled casually.

Skipper rubbed the bottom of his beak and said, "Alright then. Carry on boys."

**(Otter Habitat)**

Dave crept into the otter cave, being sure that he didn't wake Danny, Sam, or Marlene. All three were still sound asleep. Dave smiled as he saw Danny all curled up to Sam and was clutching a little otter doll.

Dave's smile grew and he walked into the center of the cave. He grabbed an extra pillow from one of the little cubicle holes in the cave and then he fell alseep on the floor.

**(Later)**

Danny woke up with a yawn and spotted his Uncle Dave sleeping in the middle of the cave. Danny smiled and quickly and quietly went over to Dave and jumped onto his belly.

"Oof," Dave cried out.

"Morning Unky Dave," Danny said out loud.

Marlene and Sam woke with a start at the sound of Danny and Dave. What they saw made them both go "Aww." Danny and Dave were in the middle of the room with Danny sitting on Dave's belly.

Danny then began hopping up and down asking, "So what are we going to do today Unky Dave? I can't wait to see. So what are we going to do? Huh? Huh?"

Sam walked over to Danny and pulled him off of Dave.

"Well first off, you're grounded today young man. You know better than to run off on me. So no leaving the habitat today," Sam said to Danny.

"Aww! That's not fair," Danny whinned.

Dave looked at Danny and said, "Danny, you heard your mother. You ran off and worried her. You stay here today. Do you understand me?"

Danny crossed his arms, nodded, and said, "Yes sir."

Dave nodded and turned back to Sam and Marlene.

"I'll stay here and watch Danny today. You two should go hang out or something. I'll keep an eye on the little terror today," Dave said to the girls.

Sam looked back at Dave and asked, "Would you do that for me Dave?"

Dave nodded and said, "Yes. Now you ladies go have some fun. Okay?"

The girls nodded and walked out of the cave.

Dave walked over to Danny who was still pouting.

Dave patted Danny's little head, and said, "And you and I will have a little fun today partner."

Danny brightened up a little. He smiled and he wrapped his little arms around Dave's leg. Dave bent down and picked Danny up. Dave then returned the hug.

'Better me than Billy,' Dave thought and continued hugging his nephew.

**(Badger Habitat)**

Marlene and Sam had decided to go over to the badger habitat and visit with Becky and Stacey for a while. All four girls just sat and talked and ate pudding for a little while inside the bedger cave. Becky and Stacey talked about their old zoo, Marlene talked about California, and Sam talked about St. Louis. All went well for a while. That is until Becky asked a particular question.

"Hey Sam, I have another question," Becky said.

Sam looked at her and nodded.

"Well the very first time me and Stacey met Dave, we gave him a little scare and he kind of freaked out a little bit. Do you think you could tell us why?" Becky asked.

Sam stopped eating the pudding she held and turned back to Becky. She had a look of shock on her face.

"Oh. That would not be a good idea girls. That would not be a good idea at all," Sam said grimly.

"Why? What happened to him?" Marlene asked.

Becky and Stacey flattened their ears as Sam began her story.

"Just a few weeks before before Dave was discharged from the Army; he and a large number of others were sent on a search and destroy mission. They were to find the leader of an enemy organization in central Russia and kill him," Sam began.

"The I.R.F.F?" Marlene asked.

Sam nodded and continued.

"For the most part things were going. That is until Dave and his men were only a few kilometers from their target. That's wh-"

"What's a kilometer?" interrupted Stacey.

Sam sighed and said, "Well Stacey a kilometer is about five-eighthes of a mile. Now let me continue. Dave and his men were almost to their target when, out of nowhere, they were ambushed by the enemy. Many of the men and women were killed. Only Dave and a handful of others got away."

"That's horrible. What did Dave do after that?" asked Marlene.

"What else? He did his duty and continued the mission. Somehow they found the target and Dave stabbed him to death. But not before he stabbed Dave in the chest. We're all lucky it missed his heart and lungs. That's how he got his third purple heart and his Distinguished Services Cross. After he was released from the Army hospital, he was discharged from the Army all together."

"Wow," Marlene, Becky, and Stacey all said together.

Sam let out a little laugh and said, "Well that's not what Dave says. He prefers to ignore his last two medals."

"Why?" asked Becky.

"Too many painful memories. Both physical and mental. He almost died and a lot of his friends were killed. Including his captain. A man named Captain Wilson. He took a snipers bullet to the chest and died," Sam finished.

"No wonder Dave never talks about his last two medals. That sounded horrible," Marlene said.

"Yes it does," Sam said.

"Have you ever seen any action Sam? You know, like Dave?" asked Stacey.

"No girls. I have never been on the battlefeild. In fact I have never actually been in the Army," answered Sam.

Becky and Satcey's faces fell in disappointment. Sam merely smiled and took a sip of water from the cup right by her.

'But I've been near them,' Sam thought to herself.

**Well there's chapter seven guys. Sorry for it's lateness, but my computer had a virus and for some reason our local library wouldn't read my flash drive.**

**Oh well. The next chapter is up so please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Going strong guys. Here is chapter 8. Thank you all the reviews.**

**In response to sk's comment: I will always finish a story. If I ever decide to quit fanfiction I will tell you guys first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

The day passed quickly. Not much had happened through the day though. The zoo closed early that day as it does every year. Once the zoo gates were closed for the night and christmas, the animals left their habitats and began setting the zoo up for the next day. All the animals were involved except for the flamingos and the baboons.

Kowalski looked at their habitats in anger and wanted to yell at them.

"Ignore them Kowalski. Let's just get back to work," Marlene said trying to comfort Kowalski.

Kowalski sighed and did exactly as Marlene had said.

Elsewhere, Sam and Dave were busy hanging ornaments and lights on the the christmas tree that the penguins had brought over to the zoo. Danny was pulling ornaments out of the box that the penguins had supplied and handed them to Sam and Dave.

"So what did you boys do today?" Sam asked Dave and Danny.

Dave shrugged and said, "Not much. We swam and ate lunch and sat around. Your boy loves cold water Sam. Just like you."

Sam smiled and asked, "Did you do anything else?"

"We played tag and catch together," Danny blurted out loud.

Dave lowered his head and Sam shot him a cold glare.

"Dave, he is supposed to be in punishment. If he's having fun then he is not being punished," Sam scolded Dave.

Dave looked back at his sister and said, "Sam he is just a child. He didn't know any better. We did just as bad or worse when we were kids."

Sam let out a sigh. She knew that Dave was right. They had caused their amount of mischief as kids. Often getting themselves in trouble as well.

"You've got a point Dave. But the next time you watch him and he's grounded; cut out the fun. Okay?" Sam said.

"Deal," Dave said to Sam.

Before long, the tree was done and Sam and Dave stepped back to admire their handywork. That is until Julien came along.

"Fabjulous. This tree is almost as beautiful as your king," Julien said as he appeared behind the otters.

Julien saw Sam and walked over to her.

Julien grabbed Sam's hand, stared into her eyes, and said, "You know Sam, you look quite beautiful this evening. You never answered my question the other night. Do you like music?"

Sam looked back at Julien and said, "Yes I do Julien, but I have a kid. Remember?"

"Can't we just ignore him? My servants can take care of him," Julien argued.

"NO!" Sam cried and pushed Julien away.

Sam walked off with Dave and Danny following. Julien sighed and Marlene walked over to him.

"Julien? What are you doing?" Marlene asked.

Julien turned to Marlene and said, "Shush Marlene. I still have enough room in my heart for you as well," Julien whispered to Marlene.

Marlene shot a cold glare at Julien and siad, "Just get back to work Julien. The decorations need to be up tonight. Lights, garland, and the guitar snowmen. All have to be up tonight."

Marlene ran off to assist elsewhere. Maurice walked up next to Julien and noticed him looking down.

"Um... King Julien? Are you okay?" asked Maurice.

Julien looked at Maurice and said, "Oh Maurice. Why is it so hard to get a lady? Oh if only my mother were here."

Maurice shivered at the idea of Julien's mother being there. If that happened then it wouldn't end well for the ladies of the zoo.

"I need to be alone Maurice. Your king needs to go mope. Excuse me," Julien said with tears welling up in his eyes.

Maurice sighed happily and said, "Guess that means I'm off tonight."

**(Later)**

After several hours of work, the zoo was all ready for the next day. The tree was up and decorated. Wreaths, lights, garland were strung around. The Dickensian decorations and the rock and roll decorations were up as well. At least this year they settled it without tearing up the zoo. The penguins had even rigged up the zoo speakers to play whatever music they wanted.

"Yes! We are all set for Kidsmas," Kowalski cheered.

"Yay Kidsmas," Rico cheered.

"Kidsmas," cheered a group of animal kids at the zoo gate.

The animals of the zoo blocked their view and the kids couldn't see into the zoo.

Skipper looked at them sternly and said, "Not until tomorrow morning kids."

"Aww," Rico and the kids groaned.

The animal looked around at their handywork.

"I think we did a good job Skippa," Private said happily.

"I think so too Private. Now I think it's time to turn in night everyone," Skipper said which everyone agreed to.

As they walked back to the chimp habitat, Mason looked at Phil and asked," Phil where exactly did you go last night?"

Phil signed something to Mason and Mason said, "Classified? You are spending too much time with those penguins old chum."

**(Otter habitat)**

Sam had just tucked Danny into bed and now he was sleeping peacefully.

Sam turned to Marlene and asked, "So tell me, what exactly is Kidsmas?"

Marlene looked at Sam and said, "Well every tear the zoo is closed on christmas. So we, the animals of the zoo, hold a little party for the families that live out in Central Park. Last years was a disaster. Disaster and egos do not mix."

Sam chuckled and said, "I'll believe it. Parties are a pain in the ass to put together. Trust me I know."

Marlene shrugged and said, "Well Julien never seems to have a problem with it."

Sam laughed some more and said, "The guys an idiot. I doubt his parties are any good."

"No they're not very good at all. Especially King Julien day. Don't ask. It's something I want to forget," Marlene confirmed.

The girls sat and talked for a little while longer. Sam talked about her and Dave's childhood and Marlene talked about some of the things that had happened to her in the zoo. Including the time she thought her habitat was haunted and when she had dated Fred the squirrel.

"What You actually dumped a nice and funny guy because he was dumb?" asked Sam.

"Yes I did. Why? Is that a problem?" Marlene asked.

"What? Oh, no it's not. It's just that if the guy were nice and funny, I'd consider him a keeper."

"Well that's you. Not me."

"Well if you knew the guys I've dated, you would think differently."

"Well I hate to bring this up, but Dave did tell us about Billy and what kind of a person he was."

Sam sighed and lied down on the bed next to Danny. She gently stroked the fur on top of his head and watched him as he slept.

"Danny's been asking about his father recently. I keep telling him that his father isn't alive. Which I know is true anyway. I heard about what happened here on halloween night," Sam said with a tear streaming down from her eye.

"We can't dwell on the past Sam. What happened, happened. We can't change it now," Marlene said kindly to Sam.

Sam sighed some more and said, 'I know. If we could then my mother would still be alive."

Marlene thought for a moment about telling Sam the truth right there. That their mother may still be alive, but in the end Marlene figured that was something for Dave to tell her.

"Dave told me about what happened to her The two of you were too young to lose her. Far too young," Marlene said to Sam.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Sorry Marlene, but this topic depresses me. Why don't we just go to bed. It's been a long evening."

Marlene nodded in agreement. They both got into their seperate beds and Marlene turned out the light. Before long everyone was fast asleep.

**Here's another chapter guys.**

**I don't think I'll have this done by christmas, but you guys can blame the virus I had.**

**Read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Hope everyone had a happy holiday. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Christmas day was a cloudy one. It was completly overcast and snow was softly falling. The wind was mostly still, so the snow fell without being blown around the city.

Inside the penguin HQ all was silent. That is except for the sound of Private who was sighing happily. Dave awoke and he saw Private in the corner, hugging what appeared to be a photograph. Dave got out of his cot and crept over to Private.

"Hey Private. Watcha got there?" Dave asked out of nowhere.

Private squealed and turned to see Dave standing behind him. Private's scream had woken up the other penguins and they all looked at Dave and Private in surprise.

The three penguins had jumped into their battle stances, but lowered them when they realized that it was only Private who screamed. Skipper was about to dismiss everything when he spotted something that Private was clutching.

"What have you got there Private?" Skipper inquired.

"Oh um... it's nothing Skippa," Private said nervously while trying to hide the photo.

Rico snuck over to Private and managed to snatch the photo from him.

Rico took a glance at the photo, widened his eyes, and said, "Oh. Ooh la la."

"What is it Rico?" asked Skipper.

Rico chuckled and handed the photo over to Skipper. Skipper looked at the photo and began laughing and he then showed in to Dave and Kowalski. The photo was of a female reindeer in a very risque pose.

Skipper smirked and said, "Why Private, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff. Is this Cupid?"

Private took the photo from Skipper and said, "NO! I mean yes. Maybe. I don't know. Yes it is. It's her Skippa."

"Who's Cupid?" asked Dave.

Kowalski turned to Dave and said, "That would be Cupid from the North Pole. The one on Santa's team."

"Santa's team? Are you telling me that the big red jolly guy is real?" Dave asked.

Skipper nodded and said, "Yes he is Dave. We met him while we were stuck on Madagascar."

"You guys were in Madagascar?" Dave asked.

"Yes and we met Santa while we were there," Private said.

The 'Private's First Prize' door suddenly flew open with Julien walking in.

"Yes and he loves to party as well. By the way I'm going to need to borrow your coffee mug," Julien said to Skipper and snatched Skipper's coffee mug.

Skipper growled and snatched the cup back from Julien.

"Grrr. RINGTAIL!" Skipper yelled.

"Um... No it's Chuck Testa," Julien said desperatly.

Skipper continued to growl and Julien just ran out of the HQ through the fish door entrance.

"Sadly we also met Ringtail there," Skipper said.

Private looked at the others and asked, "Um... who's Chuck Testa?"

Kowalski held up a flipper and said, "You don't want to know Private."

"But I do. I do want to know. Who is Chuck Testa?" Private asked some more.

Dave looked at Private and said, "Let's just say that taxidermy and dead animals are involved."

Private whimpered and said, "Oh. Nevermind then."

The other three penguins began to laugh silently.

**(Later in the zoo)**

Sometime later, the animals of Central Park came by and their party began. It wasn't long before all the kids began enjoying themselves. Even little Danny joined in on the fun with the other kids. He even enjoyed being around the ducklings. They played tag, threw snowballs at one another, and other various winter games.

Dave and Sam were smiling as they watched Danny playing tag with the other kids.

"Hey Sam I was just wondering. Does Danny have any friends back at the St. Louis Zoo?" Dave asked.

Sam looked at Dave and said, "A couple, but not very many. He's friends with one of the lemurs from the primate house and one of the squirrel kids who lives in the zoo with her mother. But other than that he doesn't have very many at all."

At the sound of the word "mother" Dave felt a little unease. Ever since Sam had arrived, Dave had wanted to tell her what Blowhole had told him.

"Your mother is still alive," kept ringing in Dave's head.

"Dave? Dave? Are you okay?" Sam asked while shaking his shoulder.

Dave looked at Sam and he could see that worry was present in her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine Sam. I'm just... I'm just," Dave said struggling to find the right words to say.

"Another one of your spells Dave?" Sam asked.

Dave just merely nodded his head.

Marlene stood nearby. She had been watching and listening the things that Sam and Dave had talked about. She had noticed that Dave's mood had changed when Sam mentioned the word 'mother'. Marlene just sighed and started walking over to Dave. She had only gotten halfway over to Dave when she felt something grab her paw. Marlene looked down and saw that it was Danny who had her.

Marlene looked down at Danny and asked, "What do you need Danny? Are you okay?"

Danny nodded and said, "I'm okay Miss Marlene, but the ducks were saying things and I want to know. Are you going to marry unky Dave?"

Marlene was taken aback. Why would Danny and the ducklings think such things?

"What? No. Why would you kids think that?" Marlene asked out loud.

Danny backed away and tears started coming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Marlene. We were only curious," Danny said.

Marlene sighed and said, "It's okay Danny. I don't blame you for asking."

Marlene picked Danny up, gave him a little hug, and then she put him back down. She patted his little head and he ran back over to the other kids. Marlene watched Danny for a moment and then she continued back over to Dave.

When she reached Dave, she leaned in towards his ear and said, "Hey Dave. Can I talk to you for a minute."

Dave jumped a little and turned towards Marlene.

Dave looked at her and said, "Yeah. Sure Marlene. We can talk."

Marlene nodded and she walked towards an unoccupied are with Dave following her. When she was sure that they couldn't be seen, she turned back to Dave.

"Dave I was wondering, are you going to tell Sam about the things Blowhole said? Regarding your mother," Marlene asked.

Dave sighed and scratched the back of his head for a moment.

"I don't know Marlene. I really don't know. I want to tell Sam so bad, but I don't know how she would take it. I don't if she'll be happy or sad or angry," Dave answered.

"You'll have to tell her sometime Dave. The sooner the better."

"Yeah. I know Marlene. I know."

"You'll have to tell me what Dave?" asked a voice from behind Dave.

A chill ran down down Dave's spine and he turned to see his sister standing right behind him. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping the ground.

"Well hey Sam. What are you doing over here?" Dave asked.

"I saw you two walking off. So I followed you. Are you hiding something from me Dave? Because if you are, you have to tell me," Sam said full of irritation.

Instead of answering her, Dave took the cowardly route and ran off, leaving the two ladies alone.

Sam turned to Marlene and asked, "What were you two talking about? What's going on?"

Marlene shook her head and said, "I'm afraid I can't tell you Sam. That's Dave's responsibility. Not mine."

Sam sighed and looked in the direction that Dave had run off in.

"Well then he had better tell me soon," Sam said.

**(Later)**

As the day dwindled, the families of Central Park all left for home. The animals of the zoo congratulated themselves for having a succesful Kidsmas this year.

Private sighed and said, "Well I guess it's time to take all of these decorations down."

"No rush Private. The zoo will be closed tomorrow. No one will be here," Skipper said.

"So you're saying we should wait until tomorrow Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper nodded and said, "That's exactly what I'm saying young Private. In fact I still have one more surprise to give."

"Really? What is it Skippa?"

Skipper looked at the zoo clock which read to be a quarter to five and said, "It should be here any time now Private."

**(Outside the zoo gate)**

A yellow taxi cab pulled up to the zoo gate and a bearded man stepped out of it. He paid the driver and the cab left. The man walked over to the gate and found an envelope taped to one of the bars. He pulled the envelope off the gate, opened it, and read the letter inside.

'Open the box and follow the instructions inside. After that you can enter the zoo. The gate is unlocked.'

The man pulled the box out of his coat pocket. He untied the string and opened the box. Inside was an earpiece and a folded up piece of paper. The man unfolded the paper and read what it said.

'Put this device in your ear and and activate it by pressing the big button. Once your inside the zoo, you'll know what it does.'

The man placed the device in his ear and turned it on. He then pushed on the zoo gate and sure enough the gate was unlocked.

The man stood amazed and said to himself, "Well Roy, this may not be a waste of time after all."

He then walked past the gate and into the zoo.

**Well Roy is at the zoo now and Sam's suspecting something. What is going to happen next?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**Read and review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the last chapter guys. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the great reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Otter habitat)**

Sam set Danny down on Dave's bed and covered him with the blanket. The day of play had worn the kid out. Dave watched as little Danny slept. Sam stroked Danny's head and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

"He's so adorable Sam," Dave said to Sam.

"Yes he is Dave. Now I just want to ask you a question. What is up between you and Marlene? What are you two hiding?" Sam demanded.

Dave sighed and scratched the back of his head again.

"Are you going to tell me Dave? Or are you going to force you to tell me?" Sam continued.

Dave sighed and said, "Alright I'll tell you. But it's not going to be easy."

Dave sat on one of the rocks in the cave and Sam sat on Dave's bed.

"Sam you know some unexpected things can occur? Especially when they happen to your friends," Dave began.

"I think so," Sam said.

"Well imagine if something occurs to that friend and you feel a sense of responsibility and then you discover something really shocking," Dave continued.

Sam's eyes went wide and she said, "Dave are you telling me that... OH MY GOD! You got Marlene pregnant didn't you? You're going to be a dad aren't you?"

Dave jumped and said, "What? No that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is-"

Dave didn't get to finish.

Skipper came waddling in and said, "Dave. Sam. Come on outside, both of you. I have a big surprise for you."

Sam and Dave both nodded their heads and they followed Skipper.

"I'll talk about it later Sam," Dave whispered to Sam.

**(Out in the zoo)**

Roy couldn't believe what was going on. All of the animals were out of their habitats and roaming around. What was weirder for Roy was that he could actually hear them having conversations. He could hear the gorillas talking about bananas. He could hear some badgers talking about various activities. He could even hear one of the chimps speaking intellectually.

"What is this? I can hear the animals speaking. How can I hear them?" Roy asked himself.

He then scratched the side of his head and felt the device in his ear. The device of course. It must have been the thing in his ear that made him hear the animals talk.

"Surprised aren't you?" came a voice from behind Roy.

Roy turned and saw a flat headed penguin standing on the bench behind him.

"What?" Roy said in surprise.

"Nothing to worry about soldier. I'm the one that led you here," Skipper said.

Roy gave Skipper a confused look and said, "What? A bird led me here? How does that work?"

Skipper smiled and said, "Nothing to concern yourself over. Just know that it's all in the device I gave you and that I have something for you to see."

"You claimed to have knowledge about my son and daughter. What would a penguin in the zoo know about them?" Roy asked some more.

"You'd be surprised soldier."

"Wait wait. I'm talking to a penguin in a zoo in the middle of Central Park. What is wrong with me? Come on Roy. You have to be dreaming."

Skipper groaned and he jumped up and slapped Roy across the face. Roy rubbed his cheek in pain. He wasn't dreaming at all.

"Okay I get it. But it's still very weird to be talking to a bird. What do you want from me?" Roy asked.

"Just a few minutes of your time soldier. You stay here and I'll be right back," Skipper said and then waddled off.

**(Dave and Sam)**

Sam was still bugging Dave about what his secret, but he kept telling her to wait until after Skipper's surprise. After a moment Skipper finally returned and turned to the bickering siblings.

"Okay you two. Follow me. I think you are going to enjoy this," Skipper said to the both of them.

Sam and Dave both nodded and they followed Skipper. When they reached one wall Skipper turned to them and gave them more instructions.

"Stay here until I give the word," Skipper said and then jumped onto the top of the wall.

Skipper looked back at Roy and said, "You ready soldier?"

Roy nodded his head.

Skipper smiled and called down to Sam and Dave, "You two can come up now."

Dave looked at Sam and nodded to her which Sam returned. Together they climbed to the top of the wall and looked towards a human that Skipper was pointing to. Sam and Dave went wide eyed when they saw him.

Roy looked at the otters and asked, "What are these? Otters?"

Dave took a deep breath and said, "Not just otters. It's us."

Sam nodded and said, "It's us daddy."

Roy's mouth was agape. He walked over to the otters and he couldn't help but turn his shocked face into that of a smile.

"Samantha? David?" Roy asked with tears coming to his eyes.

Both Sam and Dave nodded their heads to Roy.

Roy just smiled, began laughing, and grabbed the both of them. He pulled them both into an embrace and tears came to his eyes.

"Oh my god kids. I thought the two of you were gone forever. I can't believe this. This has to be a dream," Roy said as more tears fell.

"It's not a dream dad. We're here. And we're alive," Dave said.

Roy set them back down and asked, "How? How did this happen to the two of you?"

Dave took a deep breath and said, "I know this will be hard to believe, but it's the result of a mad dolphin with a large ego. I don't know how, but he did this to us."

Roy had a shocked look on his face and said, "Mad dolphin? How is that possible?"

Sam looked at her father and said, "Dad you have no idea."

Dave took another deep breath and said, "And that's not all. Mom may still be alive."

Sam and Roy looked at Dave in shock.

"What? Are you sure Dave?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. But given my source of information, it could be a lie," Dave continued.

"Who told you?" Sam asked.

Dave looked at her and said, "The mad dolphin himself. His name is Blowhole."

Roy took a deep breath and said, "I've heard that name before. He's on Interpol's most wanted list. I never knew he was a dolphin."

"You know him?" Dave asked in alarm.

Roy nodded and said, "I've heard of him. Never knew what he was. Come on it's Christmas and we're together. Let's take a day off from totally fucked up and let's catch up on what's beem going on with the two of you."

Dave and Sam both eageraly nodded their heads.

Sam went over to Skipper really quick and she hugged him.

"Thank you Skipper. This is just what we needed," Sam said with her arms still around Skipper.

Skipper returned the hug and said, "Anything for a soldier and his family."

Sam pulled away and Marlene walked over to Skipper and she hugged him as well.

"Great job Skipper," Marlene said.

Skipper smiled and said, "Thank you Marlene. Thank you."

**(Later)**

Sam and Dave spent the next several hours telling their father about their lives in seperate zoos and the adventures that they had had. Sam had even shown her father, Danny. But Danny had not woken since he fell asleep. All that Roy could manage to say was that Danny was the greatest thing he had ever seen. He didn't care whether or not his grandson was an otter.

Roy stayed at the zoo a long time. In fact it was well past midnight by the time that he decided it was time to leave.

Roy looked at his watch and said, "Oh my god look at the time. I have to go guys. It was great seeing you."

"Do you really have to go dad? You just got here. And this is the first time we've seen you in monthes," Sam asked.

Roy looked at her and said, "I have to Sammy. I have other prioriies to attend too. But it was great seeing you two. At least I now know you two are alive. I'm grateful for that. And I know where both of you will be."

Dave looked at his father and said, "We understand dad. It was really great seeing you."

Roy pulled Sam and Dave into another hug and said, "It was great seeing you two as well."

Roy put them down and he walked to the zoo gate. He shot them one more smile before he walked through the zoo gate and walked out of sight.

Sam looked at Dave and asked, "Was that your secret? That mom may still be alive?"

Dave nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me Dave?" Sam asked.

Dave looked back at her and said, "I wasn't sure of it myself. We still aren't sure. I didn't want to get your hopes up over something that very well could have been a lie."

Sam sighed and said, "I guess that's understandable Dave. To hear that and later learn it's not true. I can't even begin to imagine how I would react."

Dave hugged her one more time and they both walked to the otter habitat together. Since the penguin HQ was locked down for the night, Dave would have to stay at the otter habitat tonight.

Marlene was already asleep. Dave just snuck over and grabbed a pillow from his cubby hole and set it on the ground. Dave lied down on the ground and watched as Sam lied down on Dave's bed. He watched as Sam fell asleep with Danny at her side.

Dave smiled and went to sleep himself. He was sad to know that after the New Year, Sam and Danny had to go back to St. Louis. But he knew that he had to savor what time they had left. He fell asleep knowing that this Christmas he had recieved, what he believed to be, his greatest Christmas gift yet.

His family.

**And that's the end guys and I hope you have enjoyed this story. **

**Thank you 13thsense for the Marlene being pregnant joke.**

**Be sure to keep your eyes open for my next story.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


End file.
